full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilly Dawnstar
Lilly Dawnstar is a Native American girl from the Cherokee tribe known as the Dawn Tribe. She traveled to Everett on behalf of her grandfather, as he and Sir John were old friends. Struggling against her nature, she almost exposes Lycans to the public if not for Peter helping her. Accepting her nature, and being saved from the Argent Hunters, she is welcomed into the Talbot Pack to help teach them about the spiritual side of their Lycan forms. Characteristics *'Name': Lilly Dawnstar *'Codename/Aliases': Dawnstar *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Dark Brown (in both forms) *'Eyes': *'Likes': Dancing, celebrating, having fun, being flirty with Peter and Christie, Nature, running track, skinny dipping, sunbathing (she's a naturist), training with the others, Laura's fiery determination, a challenge, her heritage, crafting, Maria's warrior spirit *'Dislikes': Being a werewolf (formerly), betrayal, being away from her tribe, Riley in danger, Prudes, Sarah's social and lycan hesitation, the Argent Hunter's prejudicial towards werewolves, Rose's flirtations, Wendigos *'Family': Kei Dawnstar (grandfather) Appearance Casual Before her transformation, Lilly was a slender tanned skin sixteen year old Native American with black hair long enough to touch her mid-back tied in two braids, and brown eyes. She wore traditional Native American garbs and shoes. After her transformation, she gained a more athletic and well-toned body with a B-Cup breast size, slim waist, long legs and firm butt. She shortened her hair to shoulder length and combed it to the right. She started wearing a feather pendant on the left side of her hair. Lycan Pack Attire Background Personality Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' *'Heightened Reflexes' *'Cherokee Shaman Abilities': Accepting her Lycan heritage, Lilly was able to awaken her full Shaman abilities, in order to help everyone fight the Demon Bear. She could perceive the creature's wounds and the resulting spirit energy when it was destroyed. Not only is she able to percieve spirits, she also has the following: **'Astral Projection': She demonstrated the ability to make contact with spirits though the ability was never explored beyond several isolated incidents. **'Astral Molecular Breakdown': Her astral body has an unusual ability in the physical ream in which it's a form of molecular distortion power, that allows her to move through solid matter by disabling binding forces. This causes the matter to crumble, or break down around as she passes through it. She has been trying to ensure she doesn't hurt living beings with it. Skills *'Hunting' *'Dancing': She learned how to dance at a young age, and is well-versed in all the Native American dances. Even moving to Everett, she has adapted to modern dances. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Her grandfather versed her in combat, much to protect herself one day if it came to it. *'Item Crafting': Equipment *'Talbot Pack Attire' *'Utility Pack and Belt Pouches' *'Claws of the Demon Bear': After the bear was defeated, she made the claws into a keepsake to ensure her victory. They also seem to help strengthen her spiritual powers as well. Relationships Lilly's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Ramona Newel Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Native Americans Category:Dawn Tribe Category:Talbot Pack Category:Peter's Love Interests